


Referee

by k_lynn



Series: A Love Story in Three Parts [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru get competitive. And Makoto is usually the one who has to deal with it. </p><p>de-anon from the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Referee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill on the iwatobi swim club kink meme
> 
> prompt was: Competitive fingering. Or, really, competitively being fingered:
> 
> Makoto fingering Haru and Rin simultaneously. Whoever comes first "loses"; the "winner" gets to help Mako get off (sucking and/or fucking). The winner is up to Anon.
> 
> Established threesome relationship (whether it's serious or more of a fuck buddies situation) preferred but not required.
> 
> This will probably end up being part of a series as I slowly make my way through all the Rin/Haru/Mako prompts on the meme

Makoto had been friends with Haru and Rin for a long time, so he knew them pretty well. And he accepted them exactly the way they were because he wouldn’t have them any differently. The constant competition between them got old, though he would never admit his annoyance to anyone but himself. He’d hoped that after they’d renewed their friendship and put all the misunderstandings behind them, they’d get over it. Makoto had never been more wrong. 

Even after this thing between them, and him, had deepened into something far more intense and meaningful than a simple friendship, it hadn’t stopped. And he somehow always got dragged into it. Sometimes he wished they would leave him out of it. Right now he didn’t mind so much. 

This was Rin’s idea. It was always Rin’s idea, and Haru enabled far more often than he deterred, getting that little spark in his eye, that little narrowing of his expression that meant he was going to go along with it and nothing would change his mind. Makoto knew the second Rin sidled up to him and slipped an arm around his waist, gave him a sharp grin and called him Mako in that low cajoling voice he was so good at, he didn’t stand a chance. 

And that brought him here, kneeling before the two of them, and he had no one to blame but himself. He just could not say no to them. So it was his own fault he had one of Haru’s legs tucked up against his chest and Rin’s draped over his shoulder. And two fingers buried to the knuckle in each of them. They were lucky he had good hand eye coordination. He wasn’t ambidextrous however, so this was more difficult than he had imagined when Rin had proposed the idea. 

He pressed his fingers a little deeper into Haru and he hitched a gasp, arching up slightly. Makoto smiled at him and pressed a light, brushing kiss to his knee. He repeated the motion a second later with Rin, getting a buck of hips and a little cry that turned into something closer to a growl. Rin seemed a little more worked up than Haru, but Rin was always a bit more demonstrative than their more subdued dark haired lover. That didn’t necessarily mean Haru was enjoying this any less. 

“Fuck Mako,” Rin grumbled, “Can’t you do a little more?”

Makoto smiled warmly at him, “I’m doing what you asked, Rin, you’re the one who said not to make it too easy.” He knew he could have gone a little easier, like jerking them off, but this was more fun. 

Rin glared at him, and glared some more when he laughed and pressed his fingers deeper into him, hooking them a bit, though then his glare weakened when he moaned. “I hate you,” the redhead grumbled, probably annoyed that Makoto had gotten one up on him with this one. 

“No you don’t, RinRin,” Makoto smiled at him sweetly, turning his head to nip lightly at his knee. He glanced over at Haru just in time to see the faint smile that warmed his face. 

Rin saw it too, “Oh fuck you, Haru,” he growled at him. 

Haru’s smile became a little more evident, a little more amused. “You could always touch yourself,” he said, voice hitching a little. “But then you’d definitely lose.”

Makoto nodded gamely, “Haru’s right. But it’s not against the rules to help me out.”

Rin gave Haru a sharp smirk, “Don’t be so sure. I’m not gonna lose to you when I have to get Makoto back for that.”

Makoto continued to smile and just to be mean twisted his fingers in Rin deeper, making him break off his growling with a moan, “I guess you need to win then, Rin.”

Haru shifted a bit, hips hitching impatiently and Makoto turned his attention to him so he could add a third finger, watching as his mouth fell open in a little silent moan. He leaned forward a bit, picking up the motions of his hands. It took some concentration to focus equally on both of them. Rin whined in the back of his throat and Makoto looked him over.

“C’mon, Mako, more,” Rin said, his voice just this side of pleading.

“You’re sure,” Makoto asked, earning another frustrated growl. This was a little harder for Rin than Haru, who was naturally able to relax. Makoto had accidently hurt Rin before, and he never wanted to do it again.

Rin flopped a hand angrily against the sheets. “Yes, Makoto, just…fuck…I’m fine.” 

Makoto kissed his knee again, “Okay, Rin.” He pressed another finger into Rin and pushed them deep, knowing he’d brushed that spot inside him he was looking for when he cried out and arched up, his breathing becoming heavier with every second. Makoto had good enough coordination to focus on Haru now that he’d accomplished it with Rin. He was supposed to be getting them off on this, at least trying to, because they were supposed to be proving who could last longer. And the winner got him. Makoto wondered at how often he became the prize in these scenarios, but he never found the will to complain while it was happening. 

Haru made a sharp sound in the back of his throat and his length twitched against his stomach. Makoto smiled a bit triumphantly, knowing his job had just been made that much easier. They weren’t the ones with aching wrists and suffering from the fact that he hadn’t been touched at all yet. 

Surprisingly enough, Haru was the first one to reach down and take his cock in hand. Rin gave a triumphant laugh, grinning now through the pleasure that clouded his expression. But he pounded his fist once against the bed in frustration before he too gave into the temptation to touch himself. 

Oh crap.

Makoto might be the one losing this round if he didn’t get serious. He leaned forward, kicking up the force of his fingers movements, trying to help them along, and alternating light kisses and nips on the parts of their legs he could reach. 

Haru arched up and shivered, his eyes squeezing closed, and Makoto knew he was close. Rin might actually win this one. But Rin was crying out with every thrust of Makoto’s fingers in him, his hand moving quickly over his flushed cock. This really was anyone’s game.

Makoto just enjoyed watching them. They were both so perfect flushed and panting like that. He really never stopped realizing how much he loved both of them and how lucky he was that he had them in his life. He bit the inside of his cheek when Haru made very quiet, gasping sound and shuddered, his body tensing around Makoto’s fingers and the brunet slowed the motions of his fingers, easing them from his body. Haru had lost. 

And Rin had won, which he wasted no time taking advantage of. Makoto had about a second to register his wrist being gripped, fingers being pulled from Rin’s body as well, before his world spun and he found himself flat on his back, blinking at the ceiling. 

Rin grabbed his cock a little less gently than he would have liked and Makoto yelped, his whole body shuddering. “And you doubted me,” he panted, voice strained. 

Makoto gave a weak laugh, “Now, Rin…I never s-said that…” He looked over to Haru for help, but the dark haired teen had already relaxed back into the bed, shifting so he could see them, his expression placid. Traitor.

“Bullshit, you were thinking it,” Rin replied, giving Makoto’s length a few quick strokes to coat him with lube. He sunk down on him so fast Makoto’s vision spun, his hips bucking reflexively into the gripping heat of Rin’s body. 

Rin cried out, hips moving mindlessly, and Makoto gripped his sides to help steady him, his teeth gritted at he thrust up every time Rin moved down. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, though he should have been worried with how fast Rin had done that. The redhead stroked himself the whole time, so it didn’t take long for him to throw his head back, his body tightening down impossibly on Makoto. 

Makoto cried out Rin’s name, bucking against him a few more times and then his vision went black, his whole body convulsing with the pleasure singing through him.

That was probably the fastest he’d ever come in his entire life, but he’d been so completely overwhelmed there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. Rin collapsed on his chest, immediately nuzzling and biting at his neck in a way that made Makoto shiver. 

“Okay,” Makoto panted, lifting a hand to pet Rin’s hair, his other arm enfolding Haru when he came to lay with them. “The next time you two decide to do this, I’ll be your referee, but I’m not being your prize.”

“Yeah you will,” Rin murmured against his skin, “You suck at bullshitting, Mako.” 

Makoto sighed, defeated, and Haru kissed his temple. “Yeah, I really do.” He’d be their referee, but he’d be their prize too. He never wanted to say no to them. 

Rin pushed himself up so he was sitting on Makoto’s stomach and poked him in the chest, grinning down at him, “And don’t think I’m done with you for doubting me, Makoto. You should know by now I always follow through on what I say.”

Makoto gave him an indulgent smile, and reached up, pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly. When he was done he held him there while Haru took his turn and by the end of it Rin looked thoroughly dazed and breathless again. 

“We know, Rin,” Makoto said gently, tucking his arm around him when he fell against his chest once more. 

“Now be quiet,” Haru added, tucking himself up against Makoto’s side and closing his eyes. 

Rin grumbled at Haru, but did as he was asked, burying his face against Makoto’s chest. Makoto chuckled a little, happy to have them against him. Yes, this was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> 09/29- Some mild editing of typos and added to a series.


End file.
